


Lambert's Competence Kink

by FrenchKey



Series: Witchertober 2020 [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Eskel is competent, Eskel's super magic sign control, Explicit Consent, Fire play, Impact Play, Lambert has a competence kink, M/M, Magical Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Pre-negotiated, Safewords, Signs used in a sexual context, Stone Top, Temperature Play, inappropriate use of signs, mind control during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: Eskel is known for his superb control over his signs. Lambert can think of a few non-standard applications for this.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert
Series: Witchertober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972876
Comments: 20
Kudos: 120





	Lambert's Competence Kink

**Author's Note:**

> This is very horny. Please read the tags and if there's anything you're not sure of, drop by on Tumblr or Discord and I'll be happy to talk you through it. 
> 
> Witchertober Day 4 prompt - Magic
> 
> The alternate summary to this was 'Local asshole has a competence kink'.
> 
> Thank you to Jay and the BLiKM server for enabling this filth. Hope you all enjoy!

Lambert lounged back against the low wall that bordered the western edge of the courtyard. He kept his sword loose in his hand, just in case, but his posture was relaxed. It was Eskel’s turn to attempt fending off Geralt’s powerful attacks. Lambert was done. Geralt had the speed and the strength of two Witchers and training against him at the beginning of a winter was just unfair as far as Lambert saw it. He was fresh off the Path for the season. He didn’t need to be dealing with his eldest brother’s superior mutations until he’d had at least two more weeks of sleep. If only Vesemir saw it that way.

Geralt swung his sword towards Eskel’s exposed side. Eskel turned to catch the attack with his own sword and stumbled over a loose paving stone. Lambert lept from the wall, all repose forgotten and his heart in his throat. Geralt had broadcast the move clearly and Eskel should have been able to block it, so Geralt hadn’t bothered pulling his strength. When the blow connected it would slice deeply into Eskel’s side. It wouldn’t kill him, but he’d be out of commission for weeks. Lambert watched it happen in slow motion, too far away to do anything to help. 

Eskel’s sword went wide and Geralt’s came down towards him. Millimetres before the blade would have sliced through Eskel’s shirt and into his skin, Lambert saw the fingers of his free hand twitch and a deep golden shield flared to life directly below Geralt’s blade. It wasn’t a normal Quen shield. Rather than starting from his casting hand and spreading across his body from there, Eskel’s shield appeared in a patch exactly where it was needed before shattering under the force of the blow. Lambert blinked. His hands were shaking. He stuffed them in his pockets and stomped back into the keep. Behind him he could hear Geralt fussing over Eskel.

* * *

Later, they lay curled in bed together. Geralt had opted to spend the night in his own bed. After making sure it wasn’t due to any sort of misplaced guilt about the training accident, Lambert and Eskel had let him go. They hadn’t had the energy to do anything too energetic, simply stroking each other off and then tumbling down so that Lambert lay with his head on Eskel’s chest. He wanted to sink down into sleep, but something kept niggling at him and keeping him awake.

‘What’s wrong, little wolf?’ Eskel asked after the third time Lambert sighed in as many minutes.

‘I’m fine.’

Eskel raised an eyebrow.

‘Yeah, alright asshole,’ he grumped, ‘I was just thinking.’

Eskel hummed an enquiry and ran a broad, warm hand down Lambert’s back, making him melt a little.

‘How’d you do that today? With the Quen? You’re not meant to be able to use the signs that way,’ he asked when Eskel squeezed his ass in warning.

‘I can’t explain it,’ Eskel said, and swatted Lambert when he started to complain. ‘No, seriously, I can’t. I’ve explained it to _so many_ people and no one has ever understood it. The trainers never got it, not even Barmin. Triss and her mage friends thought they understood until they tried to apply what I said and it literally blew up in their faces. Even Geralt doesn’t have a clue what I’m talking about.’

‘Well if even Geralt doesn’t get it…’ Lambert drawled, grinning. ‘Nah, what I actually wanted to know was can you do that with all of them? Be that precise I mean?’

‘Hmm, pretty much,’ Eskel said. ‘Why?’

‘Well,’ Lambert squirmed, ‘I had a thought.’

* * *

It took just over a week for them to find a quiet afternoon for what they had planned. Vesemir had gone out hunting for a few days and Geralt was in the library, updating some of the older bestiaries. He knew what they were up to and would be available in an emergency, but he had no desire to get involved. 

They were in Eskel’s room. The fire was burning bright and warm and the furs had been piled beside the bed for later. Lambert lay on his side, completely naked and staring at Eskel. He was standing beside the bed, dressed in loose fitting braes and shift. He looked both soft and incredibly strong at the same time. Lambert wanted to bury his face in him and just cling.

‘Now, you remember what we talked about? If you need to stop?’ Eskel asked.

‘I’ll say Drowner and you’ll stop.’

‘And if you can’t talk?’

‘I should howl.’

‘Good boy. Let’s get started then. Roll onto your stomach for me.’

Lambert did as he was ordered, enjoying the cool softness of the sheets against his skin. He shivered a little, feeling Eskel’s gaze settling on his ass. It felt appreciative, but assessing as well. Lambert tried to relax, but it was difficult, knowing what was coming.

‘Now, little wolf, I don’t want you to move. You might get hurt. Can you stay still for me?’ Eskel asked.

Lambert nodded frantically. 

‘Hmm… Well. We’ll see.’

He heard Eskel shifting, but he somehow still wasn’t prepared for the sign to hit him. The thing was, he’d been hit by Eskel’s signs before in training. He’d been hit regularly even. Aard was a common one to use because even if the target didn’t dodge, they mostly just ended up headfirst in a snowdrift. Eskel’s Aard hit like a full-grown fiend in rutting season. Lambert had been known to throw himself into the path of a sword strike just to avoid a hit. This sign though, was not that.

He felt it impact his backside, leaving a stinging pain in its wake. It felt like Eskel had cast it slightly above him so that he felt the edges of the force rippling across him. It was a precise bit of casting. Lambert moaned quietly into the sheets as he felt his cock begin to fill. Gods above but Eskel was hot like this. He whimpered as another sign stung across his ass, quickly followed by one to the shoulder that left a deep throbbing ache behind. 

Eskel threw sign after sign at him, until his ass and shoulders were red and aching and Lambert was rutting his hips against the bed, chasing the pleasure he was feeling. He could feel it building each time the Aard hit him. A small part of him was ashamed that he was feeling so much without even being touched, but a larger part was reveling in the sensations. He was so close he could almost taste his release when the steady barrage of impacts stopped.

‘Stop squirming, pup,’ Eskel ordered.

Lambert tried, he really did, but his hips thrust of their own volition, rocking his cock against the soft sheets. He failed to hold back his moan.

‘Either you lie still, or I’ll make you,’ Eskel threatened.

The dark promise in Eskel’s voice was enough to tip Lambert right onto that blinding edge of pleasure. He felt his balls draw up and his cock throbbed. Fuck, he was going to be in trouble for coming without permission, but it felt so good that he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

His cock twitched again and purple light flared to life around him, trapping him. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t come. He also couldn’t calm back down. He was trapped, right on that knife edge. It stretched and stretched and he whimpered and moaned. He tried to writhe, to wriggle and squirm and break free, but Eskel’s Yrden held him firm.

‘I told you to stop,’ Eskel said, conversationally. ‘You’re not going anywhere until I say you can.’

Lambert whimpered, thankful that Eskel had left his vocal cords free to allow him that much release at least. It felt like he was both coming and not all at the same time. They’d played with edging before, often with Geralt too. This felt similar in a way. Except, instead of taking him right up to the edge and then backing off, Eskel had taken him right to the edge and then frozen him in the act of tipping over. It felt like the longest orgasm of his life, the pleasure stretching out and burning through him. 

‘Do you want more?’ Eskel asked, sounding like he didn’t care either way.

Lambert scrambled to pull together enough brain to form a coherent word.

‘Yes!’ he howled.

‘Hmm.’

Eskel didn’t say anything else, but moments later, Lambert felt the skin between his shoulder blades start to heat up. He whined. The warmth kept getting hotter, until it started to feel like burning. He knew Eskel wouldn’t let him get burnt, but the feeling and being unable to see the results made him feel like the flesh was being flayed from his bones. It should have dampened the pleasure he was being forced to endure, but it somehow only made it stronger. 

The flame moved, trailing a burning line down his spine and pooling in the small of his back. It radiated out through his hips and his ass, making him feel each strike of Eskel’s earlier Aard as they lit up again in pain. Lambert couldn’t decide how to feel. Everything was too much. He was drowning in sensations. The flame moved again, drawing tight circles across the sensitive skin of his ribs. The sensation pulled him in and down. He floated free from his body, feeling the pain but distant from it. He was vaguely aware of tears falling from his eyes and words from his mouth, but he couldn’t control either.

‘Please,’ he begged, ‘Oh gods, Eskel, please, fuck, oh fuck, yes, fuck.’

‘Enjoying yourself, pup?’ Eskel growled.

‘Fuck it feels so gooood,’ Lambert groaned, ‘More, please, ‘skel, more.’

The heat vanished and Lambert whimpered, only to scream as it reappeared, dancing gently down the shells of his ears. If Lambert had had slightly more brain power left to him, he would have marvelled at the control it required to heat his ears without also setting his hair on fire. As it was, he just luxuriated in the dual sensations of pain and pleasure.

Eskel spent a while longer dancing the flame over every inch of Lambert’s exposed skin, but eventually he snuffed it out. Lambert couldn’t say how long it had been. Time had ceased to mean anything. All that he could focus on was the pulsing pleasure centred on his groin. He needed to come. It felt like he was coming, true, but he needed the release of the tension that had done nothing but coil tighter and tighter to an impossible degree.

Just as his scrambled brain was considering howling, he heard Eskel snap his fingers and the world disappeared in a burst of white light behind his closed eyelids. His cock spurted over the bedsheet and he screamed. Finally able to move, he rutted mindlessly, chasing the stinging aftershocks that shivered through him. He was sobbing openly now, tears running down his cheeks to drip from the point of his chin. His hands clawed the bedspread, rucking the sheet under him and anchoring him to reality.

‘Well isn’t that a pretty sight,’ Eskel drawled. 

Lambert whimpered.

‘Do you want me to fuck you, little wolf?’

Lambert nodded frantically, unable to gather the words to agree verbally.

‘Well, I suppose you’ve probably earned it,’ Eskel said. 

Lambert saw his hand move from the corner of his eye and felt the sign take hold. Most Witchers who used Axii could only blanket a whole mind with it, but Eskel’s control let Lambert remain aware, even as the sign forced him to obey. He felt Eskel dribble a line of oil over his ass.

‘Relax that tight little hole,’ he ordered. 

The sign made it impossible to resist. Lambert’s muscles acted without his conscious input. Eskel immediately set to, thrusting two of his thick fingers in straight to the hilt. Lambert’s ass stretched obligingly to accommodate him and Eskel added another. He twisted them viciously, grazing Lambert’s prostate and sending shivery socks up his spine. 

‘Gods, I could fit my whole fist in here, you’re so loose,’ Eskel remarked absently, ‘I’ve met tighter whores.’

‘Oh, gods, fuck, ‘skel, please,’ Lambert begged. ‘Need you inside me.’

‘Have some patience,’ Eskel ordered, swatting him hard on the ass. ‘You’ll get me.’

He withdrew his fingers, not taking any particular care to be gentle and replaced them immediately with his cock. Lambert whimpered as it slid slowly inside him, filling him so wonderfully full. He always loved getting fucked by Eskel. His cock was perfect, long and thick and prone to pressing in all the right places. Usually, they fucked slowly, Eskel taking care to bring Lambert to pleasure before he brought himself off. There was none of that today. Eskel pistoned his hips, slamming his cock home and twisting his hips as he withdrew. Lambert felt used in the best way, like he was nothing more than a hole to get Eskel off. His own cock grew hard again at the thought, slowly filling. He tried to thrust back against Eskel, but a hand on his hip held him down.

‘Lie still,’ Eskel ordered, the Axii ensuring it was followed.

Eskel thrust another handful of times, and then came. Lambert felt the warmth flood him and whimpered. He was hard and wanting, but not close enough to come just from that.

‘Please,’ he whispered.

‘Come for me,’ Eskel ordered.

The world went away as Lambert spurted across the bed and his own chest. He barely felt the Axii loose its hold on him and Eskel’s sure hands stroking across his hair.

‘Lie still, pup,’ Eskel murmured, ‘You’ve done well. Stay there until I can get you cleaned up.’

* * *

Later, with the mess cleaned and Lambert’s hurts soothed with salve and gentle kisses, they lay curled together under the furs in Eskel’s bed. The door creaked open quietly and Geralt padded in. He was dressed in his usual winter uniform of comfortable clothes, topped with a soft sweater. He looked soft and snuggleable and Lambert grunted a noise of disapproval as he tried to remove his sweater to get into bed. 

‘Alright, sweetheart,’ Geralt mumbled, grinning a little.

He slipped onto the bed, mostly on top of the furs and Lambert rolled over to glue himself to his soft, warm side. He left his legs tangled with Eskel’s on the other side of the bed. The sweater was so soft under his cheek. He rubbed his face on it and purred when Geralt began stroking through his hair.

‘Did you two have fun?’ Geralt asked quietly.

‘So much fun,’ Lambert slurred, already sliding back towards sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the filth :D Please toss a comment or a kudos if you did! They keep me going.


End file.
